


Take It Off

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo gets hurt by throwing himself in the line of fire in order to protect Liam one too many times Liam decides enough is enough.





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidon/gifts).



> For Alli who sent the prompts: “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” and “Take. It. Off. ” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it!

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam feels the anger simmering underneath his skin. It’s been building there for hours, ever since the hunters once again decided to attack the hospital. Ever since Theo decided to be a fucking idiot and take not one but three bullets for him. Ever since the nerves and worry dissipated when he realized Theo was in fact going to live to see another day.

Now he’s just angry. Angry at the hunters for shooting Theo. Angry at Theo for thinking he had to save Liam time and again no matter what it cost himself. Angry at himself for not doing enough to protect Theo.

Liam walks briskly ahead of Theo, not even bothering to check to make sure the chimera is following him. He knows he is. He always does. He leads Theo into the bathroom and forces him to sit down on the toilet seat while he grabs the first aid kit out of the cabinet. He hates that lately the only time they use it is to bandage up Theo’s wounds when they don’t heal as quickly as they should.

“Take your shirt off,” Liam tells him, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and placing the first aid kit next to him. When Theo doesn’t immediately listen Liam growls, “Take. It. Off. ”

Liam scowls when Theo finally lifts his shirt over his head to reveal the damage. He’d been wrong. Theo hadn’t been hit 3 times but 4. He growls again, picking up the forceps to start attempting to get the bullets out of Theo’s chest and abdomen.

“Is this all of them?” He asks, wincing when Theo curses when he pulls a bullet out too rough. “Sorry. Were you hit anywhere else?”

Theo grits his teeth, “No. This is it.”

Liam nods but stays silent. He pulls out the last bullet and throws it out, then grabs some of the gauze pads and soaks them in the saline solution they keep around. He’s gentler now as he cleans Theo’s wounds. Wiping away the blood he can see they’re slowly starting to heal but he still doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like that Theo keeps getting hurt because of him.

“You have to stop doing this,” Liam sighs, grabbing another piece of saline soaked gauze when the other ones gets too bloody.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo says, keeping his eyes trained on the wall behind Liam’s head. “I just tripped and fell into the line of fire between you and the hunters, that’s all.”

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” Liam growls, “You were protecting me. Again. Just admit it.”

“I was not.”

“You _were!_ Stop being such a damn coward and admit it!

“Fine,” Theo growls, standing up with his hands clenched into fists. “I was protecting you. And I would do it again. I will always protect you, because I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes,” Liam whispers, stepping closer to Theo. He keeps going even when Theo takes a step back. “I need to hear it. Just like I need you to know that I care about you. And it kills me every time you get hurt protecting me. I would lose it if anything happened to you, alright? So just…”

“You care about me?” Theo asks, cutting Liam off. “Because I’m pack?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “No you idiot. Because I’m fucking in love with your dumb self-sacrificing ass.”

Theo stares at him, mouth open in shock, “You love me? But you can’t.”

“Well that’s too damn bad because I do.”

“But I’m… I’m not good for you Liam. After everything I’ve done…”

“I don’t care,” Liam tells him, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “I know you’ve done some bad shit. I’m more than aware of that. But you’ve changed. You’re working on being better. And this guy right here?” He pokes Theo’s chest with a grin. “I’m kind of stupidly in love with him.”

“Liam,” Theo breathes, “I care about you. I do. I think I could love you. But not… I’m not there yet. I need time.”

“It’s okay,” Liam tells him, “I don’t need you to say it. I’ll wait however long it takes. And if you’re never ready, that’s fine too. I just need you to know that you’re loved and cared for. Even if that means keeping my distance.”

“No,” Theo says, reaching out and grabbing Liam’s hips. “No I don’t want you to. I want to be with you. I just can’t say it back yet.”

Liam nods, carding his hands through the hair on the back of Theo’s neck. “That’s fine. Whenever you’re ready I’ll be here.”

Theo gives him a hesitant smile, his thumbs stroking across Liam’s hip bones through his shirt. Liam isn’t used to seeing him look this vulnerable. It breaks his heart a bit to think that Theo’s always having to keep his guard up. He tells himself that from now on he’s going to do what he has to make Theo comfortable enough to let his walls come down. At least when they’re together.

“Can I kiss you?” Liam asks. He thinks he knows the answer but he needs to be sure.

Theo smiles, soft and fond as he pulls Liam closer. “That’s one thing you never have to ask me.”

Liam leans in, finally meeting Theo’s lips for a soft kiss. Much softer than he ever could have expected with Theo. Then again, Theo has been surprising him a lot lately. He can’t say he minds it. It keeps him on his toes. He looks forward to finding out what other surprises Theo has in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
